Manga Olimpic Games
by Judith S
Summary: Que pasaria si en vez de benir personas de diferentes paises vinieran animes de diferentes autores? ¿¿¡¡Quien ganara en estas olimpiadas?
1. Chapter 1

Ceremonia de inauguración

Hacia ya varios días que Yusuke se encontraba pensativo en su tenderete de tallarines. Hacia poco que llego una carta a su casa pidiendo que encontrara a diez personas que quisieran participar en unas pruebas de agilidad, precisión, potencia, velocidad… La carta decía lo siguiente:

Departamento de "frikimangagames"

Yusuke Urameshi, ha sido elegido para encontrar un grupo de diez personas que deseen participar en los primeros juegos olímpicos del mundo infernal. Como usted convive con los humanos se le sería de agradecer que encontrara algunos dispuestos a participar. En este primer juego olímpico del mundo infernal, todos seremos iguales gracias a las nuevas tecnologías que nos privan de nuestras "fuerza, velocidad y saltos sobrenaturales".

Junto con este sobre, le enviamos las cartas de solicitud para los participantes. Estas cartas contienen unos sellos que se reconocerán como invitación (los de color rojo) y de participante (los de color azul). Envíelos a quien crea conveniente.

Muy atentamente: Tiduj

No conocía a humanos suficientemente locos como participar en unos juegos olímpicos donde reinaban los demonios… ¿O si? No tardo mucho en descubrirlo, ya que al levantar la vista se encontró con Keiko esperando su plato de tallarines y a Kuwabara y su hermana viniendo hacia allí. Era perfecto.

Les contó de que iba el tema y todo eso y les entrego las cartas con el sello.

Keiko: ¿Compañía de "frikimangagames"?

Yusuke: Algún pirado que se le habrá saltado un tornillo…

Kuwabara: Pero oye… Ya se que Keiko, Shizuru y yo somos humanos… ¿Pero quien más ira?

Yusuke: Pues he pensado que si van tres humanos ya es suficiente. Así que evie el resto de cartas a Kurama, Hiei, Koenma y Botan.

Shizuru: ¿Pero sigue faltando gente, no?

Yusuke: Quizás Yukina…

Kuwabara: ¿Cómo quieres que Yukina participe en unos deportes agresivos y violentos?

Yusuke: Que yo sepa no todos los deportes requieren fuerza física… Esta la hípica…

Kuwabara: ¿A caso viste caballos en el mundo infernal?

Yusuke: Humm… No…

Kuwabara: ¡¿Entonces?!

Yusuke: Bueno… ¡Es igual! Seguro que se coge alguna montura típica de allá…

Kuwabara: Es igual… Haz lo que quieras. ¿Pero y el ultimo miembro?

Yusuke: Lo he pensado mucho. Y le escribí a Hiei que eligiera cual seria el ultimo miembro del equipo.

Kuwabara: ¡Se lo podías haber mandado a Kurama!

Yusuke: ¿Y porque no ha Hiei?

Kuwabara: ¡Porque seguro que nos sale alguna persona rara! ¿No ves que ahora esta con la guardia de esa tía que me dijiste?

Yusuke: Mukuro… Claro… Ella podría ser la…

Kuwabara: ¡No! Dejemos el tema por hoy. Por cierto… ¿Cuándo empiezan estos juegos?

Yusuke: Dentro de un día…

Kuwabara: ¡¿Y lo has enviado hoy?!

Keiko: Pero… Entonces el equipo no es al 100 del mundo humano…

Yusuke: Ya lo se… ¿Pero quien más podría querer participar?

Keiko: Yo tampoco es que quiera…

Yusuke: No me digas eso… Yo se que eres buena en deportes

Keiko: Ya… Pero no tanto como para competir en los juegos olímpicos…

Yusuke: (Sonriendo) No pasa nada. Aunque perdamos, habremos pasado un buen rato.

Keiko: ¿Como haces para hacerme sentir bien con una sonrisa?

Yusuke: Ju ju. Bueno, hoy ya es tarde… ¡Cierro el tenderete! ¡Acabaos los tallarines!

Al día siguiente por la mañana llamo Kurama a casa de Yusuke.

RIIING! RIIING! RIIIN!

CLACK!

Yusuke: ¿Diga?

Kurama: Hola Yusuke

Yusuke: ¡Kurama! ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Oye, has recibido la carta?

Kurama: Si. No tengo ningún problema en asistir.

Yusuke: ¿Hum? ¿Entonces llamabas para confirmar?

Kurama: Claro… ¿Tu sabes si ha todos a los que les enviaste la carta lo han recibido? ¿O si aceptan venir?

Yusuke: Yo doy por sentado que si.

Kurama: Pero… Quizás Botan, Koenma y Hiei tengan cosas que hacer.

Yusuke: No se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

Kurama: De Botan y Koenma no te digo nada. Al ser unos juegos olímpicos es probable que acepten ir. Peor Hiei… Tú ya sabes como es…

Yusuke: Tranquilo. Yo se que no nos fallara.

Kurama: Entonces te dejo. Que tengo que hacer la maleta.

Yusuke: Si, yo también.

Cuelga el teléfono y empieza ha pensar seriamente en lo de Botan y Koenma. ¿Les habría llegado la carta? ¿Esta tarde se presentarían en el templo de Genkai? Tenía muchas cosas por hacer todavía y muy poco tiempo. Tenia que hacer las maletas, recoger a Keiko, entrenar un poco, rellenar papeles, buscar a Botan y Koenma, mirar un poco el asunto del alojamiento… Le dolía la cabeza solo de pensar-lo… Empezaba a dudar la presencia de Koenma y Botan en el estadio y su mente maquinaba algún plan de emergencia por si acaso… Seguramente acabaría por invita a Kido o Kaitô o Yanagisawa… Si… Seguramente si… Volvió con las faenas que tenia que hacer.

No sabía por donde empezar… Así que optó por lo fácil.

Cogió los papeles de participación en los juegos olímpicos;

_Nombre del equipo:_

_Líder: _

_Participantes:_

_Provincia:_

_Día en que se han de presentar: El lunes 1 del mes X del año 2008. _

_Finalización de los juegos: El domingo 30 del mes X del año 2008._

Yusuke: El líder… Pues supongo que yo mismo… No creo que haya ningún problema…

Apunta su nombre con la mejor letra posible.

Yusuke: Participantes… Bueno… Tengo algunos que se seguro que participaran… Y otros que no… ¿Qué debo poner en estos casos…?

¡Tu pon que seréis diez, luego ya pondrás los nombres y las provincias!

Yusuke: ¡¿Quién demonios…?!

Yusuke baja la vista y ve un moguri mensajero.

Yusuke: Tú…

Moguri: He venido ha recoger esos papeles que estáis rellenando a ultima hora.

Yusuke: Lo siento… Pero todavía me falta el nombre del equipo.

Moguri: Pues date prisa en apuntarlo. ¡Rápido, cupo!

Yusuke: Un nombre para el equipo… Humm… ¿Que podría poner? ¿Tallarines? No… Seguro que luego se quejarían… Humm… Piensa en algo que tenga que ver con las olimpiadas de nuestro mundo… ¿Deportivas…? No. Suena fatal ni que fuéramos un equipo de solo mujeres… ¿Antorcha? Tampoco es que tengamos que ser un gran que…

Moguri: Es para hoy… Cupo…

Yusuke: Ya se… Ya se… Haber… Hummm… Piensa Yusuke, piensa… ¡Ya lo tengo!

Era ya por la tarde y por suerte, para Yusuke, allí estaban Botan y Koenma… Aunque faltaba alguien de baja estatura y pelo oscuro…

Kuwabar: ¿Entonces al final el enano no vino?

Yusuke: Seguramente si que vendrá… Espero…

Kurama: No te preocupes, es posible que se nos haya adelantado.

Kuwabara: O que haya pasado del tema. Porque yo, precisamente, no le veo jugando a basket…

Yusuke: ¡Ya basta! ¡Tanto ajetreo me tiene la cabeza hinchada!

Keiko: ¿Y quien has dicho que vendrá a buscarnos?

Yusuke: Un moguiri.

Kurama: ¿Moguiri?

Yusuke: O algo por el estilo. El caso es que dijo que nos vendría a buscar para acompañarnos a la "Villa olímpica". Que será donde dormiremos.

Keiko: Me alegra ver que te sabes despabilar.

Yusuke: Claro mujer. Por cierto. Me alegra que hayáis venido (A Botan y Koenma)

Botan: No hay de que.

Koenma: Como es para jugar a las olimpiadas, creo que el hijo del rey del mundo espiritual tendría que asistir. O mejor aun, participar.

Botan: A mi me apetecía moverme más. Últimamente no hay ni muertos, ni tampoco me divierto hiendo contigo a misiones, como solíamos hacer tiempo atrás.

Kuwabara y Yukina estaban hablando sobre temas importantes (para él).

Kuwabara: Escucha Yukina. Provénteme que si ganamos estas olimpiadas… ¡¿Te… Te casar…!

Se abre un portal y de allí sale un moguri que los tele-transporta al mundo infernal.

Moguri: Ya llegamos.

Yusuke: Vaya con las ratas estas…

Kuwabara: …Ias con migo!?

Shuzuru: ¿Ias con tigo…?

Kuwabara: ¿Eh? ¿Y Yukina?

Shizuru: Allí, mirando las casas.

Miraron a su alrededor. Ya estaban en la Villa olímpica. Estaban rodeados por miles de casitas de colores (Os podéis imaginar algo al estilo "El caminito"). Cada una con una insignia arriba de la casa. Indicando de qué equipo era. La suya era la del mundo humano. Había otra con forma de bola de arroz… Otra con forma de círculo mágico, otra con una calavera, otra con forma de hoja (parecida a la de la marihuana) y finalmente otra con forma de cubo y en centro una S. Luego, las casitas se dividían por mujeres y barones.

Yukina: Son monisimas.

Moguri: No hay tiempo que perder. La ceremonia de apertura empezara ya.

Yusuke: ¿No podemos esperar? Todavía nos faltan dos personas…

Moguri: Ya aparecerán. Debéis ir ahora.

Kurama: No te preocupes. Ya llegara.

Yusuke: Si. Me tranquilizo… ¿Por donde es la ceremonia?

Moguri: Por allí

Señalo un camino que se ilumino. Lo siguieron hasta donde pudieron, porque repentinamente las luces se apagaron y no se veía nada. Empezó a sonar una musiquita muy extraña, que según como la escucharas parecía tener ritmo, aunque apenas se podia escuchar, estaba muy bajita.

_Bienvenidos a esta primera ceremonia de apertura de los primeros juegos olímpicos del mundo infernal… _

Yusuke: ¿Y esa voz?

_Demos la bienvenida al equipo… ¡Rebollo!_

Se iluminan las luces y se encuentran en medio de una gran grada. Donde montones de periodistas o personas que les rodeaban les hacían fotos. Aunque tampoco pudieron ninguna cara en especial. Simplemente ojos abiertos, sin saber exactamente que pasaba. (OO)

_Al equipo Balneario Funabi! _

Se abre otra luz a su lado y se muestran unos chicos de apenas quizás 15 años y un hombre con silla de ruedas. La musiquita de antes empieza a notarse más.

_Al equipo Bolita de arroz!_

Se enciende otra luz donde se pueden ver a jóvenes de quizás su edad aproximadamente, todos ellos muy guapos. Los flashes de las cámaras vuelven a cegar al grupo.

_Al equipo Acero!_

Esta vez, la luz ilumina a un grupo de personas, todas diferentes entre ellas. Unos parecen militares, otro viste de armadura, los otros parecen normales.

_Al equipo sombrero de paja! _

A su otro lado la luz se ilumina y se muestra a un grupo que parecen piratas, todos ellos no paren estar muy bien de la cabeza. Uno tiene el pelo verde, hay tres mujeres bastante dotadas y un chico con un sobrero de paja.

_Y finalmente el equipo Nintendo tachadon play station! _

_Tedije que se llamara Nintendo! Pero tu pusiste play Station y ahora nos hemos quedado con un nombre horrible!_

_Pero luego tú tachaste mi sugerencia de play station!_

Se encienden las luces y se ven a dos jóvenes peleando, uno de ellos rubio y el otro de un cabello corto y castaño claro. A su lado una mujer bien dotada de pechos acompañada por un hombre algo musculoso de pelo pincho. Y a otro lado dos mujeres, una niña y un hombre grandote con gafas. Al lado de las mujeres un tio de pelirrojo que se las intenta ligar.

La música ya esta muy alta y nuevamente los flashes atacan a los ojos de todos los de allí presentes. La luz se enciende por completo y pueden imaginarse que se encuentran en una pista.

Finalmente Yusuke reacciono moviendo los brazos para saludar a los espectadores y su grupo poco a poco fue integrándose.

_Mi nombre es Tiduj! Y soy la representante de estas primeras olimpiadas del mundo infernal. _

Continuara…

Realmente me gustan mucho los juegos olímpicos… Los estoy esperando con bastante ilusión este año.

Bueno, pasemos algunas aclaraciones…

El nombre del equipo de Yusuke "Rebollo" viene a ser el nombre de un hombre cojo que encendió la antorcha de los juegos olímpicos de Barcelona con una flecha (según tengo entendido, fue la primera persona en hacerlo)

Sobre los equipos que participan en estos juegos… ¡Secreto! ¡Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo! Aunque más de uno ya es bastante deducible saber de que serie pertenece o al menos que un grupo pertenece a los video juegos de nintendo y Play Station. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Preparados… ¿Listos…? ¡Ya!

Tiduj: Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo y que deis lo mejor de vosotros!

Después de un largo discurso sobre el deporte y "Lo importante es participar", Yusuke y su grupo se dirigieron a la representante.

Kurama: Disculpa. ¿Podría decirnos que es lo que hay que hacer ahora?

Tiduj: Claro. No tengo problema. Ahora debéis ir a recepción y escribiros para las pruebas.

Kuwabara: Pero resulta que nos faltan dos personas para completar el grupo.

Tiduj: Humm… ¿Saben con certeza si vendrán?

Yusuke: El último miembro del grupo es un misterio. Pero el noveno le pedimos que buscara a un décimo… No se si me explico…

Tiduj: Claro. Ningún problema. Podes ir a fichar las personas que sepáis fijo que participaran. Luego, para cambiarlo no habrá ningún problema.

Yusuke: Gracias.

Keiko: ¿No tendrás algún mapa para ayudarnos a situarnos mejor?

Tiduj: Claro. No problemo.

Les entrega un mapa plegable. Como decía constante mente la presentadora "No problema". Estaban en la pista. Cerca tenían las habitaciones y justo al lado de estas, la recepción. Empezaron a andar hacia allí.

Tiduj: Un momento!

Yusuke: ¿Qué?

Tiduj: Es que hemos tenido discusiones con los de la tele… Mientras vais a inscribir a las personas en sus deportes correspondientes, uno debería quedarse a apuntar el horario. Lo dirán por el televisor.

Yusuke: Entendido. Gracias.

Vuelven a emprender la marcha. Finalmente, Kurama es el que se queda haciendo los apuntes de los horarios, mientras el resto se dirigen a las inscripciones.

Finalmente, llegan a recepción. Al parecer, estaban los líderes de todos los equipos Nunca les había visto la cara antes. Era mejor conocer al enemigo o "ribal" así que Yusuke echo un vistazo a los nombre de los otros equipos.

Balneario Funavi

1. Yoh

2. Ryû

3. Fausto

4. Manta

5. anna

6. Ren

7. Horo horo

8. Chocolove

9. Lyserg

10. Iron Maiden

Bolita de arroz

1. Tooru

2. Yuki

3. Kyo

4. Shigure

5. Hatsuharu

6. Ayame

7. Arisa Uotani (Uo)

8. Saki Hanajima (Hana)

9. Kakeru

10. Kagura

Acero

1. Izumi

2. Edward

3. Alphonse

4. Armstrong

5. Roy

6. Winry

7. Hawkeye

8. Havoc

9. Fury

10. Katherine (Hermana de Armstrong)

Sombrero de paja

1. Luffy

2. Zorro

3. Sanji

4. Nami

5. Ussop

6. Choper

7. Robin

8. Franky

9. Bibi

10. Ash

Nintendo play Station

1. Link

2. Balthier

3. Zelda

4. Fran

5. Auron

6. Sheik

7. Presea

8. Wakka

9. Lulu

10. Zelos

Como era de esperar ninguno de ellos le era familiar. Miro a la líder del equipo Acero. Parecía normal (En comparación de los otros líderes), pero si estaba allí seria por algo. No se atrevió a juzgar. Se acerco a recepción.

Yusuke: ¿Hola?

Kisa: Bienvenido. (Serie; fruits basket)

Yusuke: Eeeeh… Vengo a apuntar a los de mi equipo a los deportes…

Kisa: Entiendo. Dígame… ¿Quien se ocupara de las carreras?

Yusuke: Mejor que se ocupe Hiei, no? Ponme a mí también.

Botan: Estoy de acuerdo.

Kisa: Bien… De los deportes de fuerza? A Kuwabara y… A mí.

Kisa: Perdone… ¿Cómo se llama?

Yusuke: Yusuke.

Kisa: Bien… ¿Deportes acuáticos?

Yusuke: No creo que me equivoque si digo que mejor que participen Keiko, Yukina, Botan…

Shizuru: ¿Y yo que? ¬¬

Yusuke: Ah… Pues… No se… No insinuaba nada… Simplemente me parece mejor que lo hagan ellas…

Kisa: ¿Saltos?

Yusuke: Humm… Hiei.

Keiko: ¡Yo también!

Botan: ¡Y yo!

Kisa: ¿Puntería?

Yusuke: ¡Eso yo!

Kisa: ¿Remo?

Botan: ¡Ya me ocupo yo!

Kisa: ¿Y el Scull?

Yusuke: ¿Que es eso?

Kuwabara: Me parece que es otro tipo de "remo". Apunta a Kurama.

Kisa: ¿Luchas?

Yusuke y Kuwabara: ¡Yo!

Kisa: ¿Deporte sobre nieve?

Yusuke: Pues… Pon a Yukina… Y… (Se acerca al oído de Kisa y dice en voz baja) Hiei…

Kisa: ¿Ciclismo?

Yusuke: Yo. Voy bastante rápido con las bicis.

Kisa: ¿Tennis?

Shizuru: Yo. Este deporte no me lo quitáis.

Kisa: ¿Esgrima?

Shizuru: Yo.

Yusuke: ¡Pero si en eso tenia pensado apunta a Hiei!

Shizuru: Tarde… ¬¬

Kisa: ¿Equitación?

Keiko: Creo que y…

Yukina: ¡Yo! Me llamo Yukina

Al final Kisa fue diciendo deportes y todo parecía una especie de subasta, la cual se la quedaba el más rápido. Acepto cuando pregunto por ajedrez, donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera Kurama. La subaste cesó.

Yusuke: ¿Y los deporte de equipos?

Kisa: Esos ya los haremos nosotros.

Yusuke: Ah… Pero a nosotros todavía nos falta un miembro.

Kuwabara: Dos… ¬¬

Yusuke: Bueno… ¡Dos! Peor el caso es que se que tienen que venir.

Kisa: No te preocupes. En caso de que aparecieran o hubiera algún cambio solo tienes que venir y yo me ocupare de todo.

Hiro: ¿¡No os da vergüenza!? (Serie; Fruits basket)

Yusuke: ¿Qué?

Hiro: Hacer trabajar de esa forma a Kisa… Debería caeros la cara de vergüenza haciendo que los otros trabajen para vosotros. A más os estáis aprovechando de una menor. Por lo tanto, se podría entender como explotación infantil. ¿Sabíais que eso es denunciable?

Yusuke: Pero… ¡Pero si yo se lo iba a agradecer!

Hiro: Si, pero ya no es el hecho de agradecérselo solo con palabras. Al menos deberíais hacerle un regalo. Ya que la culpa es solo vuestra. Ya me he enterado yo de que repartiste las cartas en el último día. Y que tampoco sabias el nombre del grupo. A más de que ese nombre es absurdo y ridículo, si no sois ni de España…

Kisa: Hiro…

Hiro: Si los dos miembros que faltan del grupo no vienen os lo tendríais bien ganado. Si fuera yo el que recibiera la carta la rompería en mil pedacitos y no asistiría en estos juegos. A más… ¡El ultimo miembro todavía esta por ver! No sabéis ni quien es ni si vendrá. Y si viniera un acosador o un ladrón o un asesino o…

Kisa: Hiro…

Hiro: Ah… ¿Si?

Kisa: Me ofrecí voluntaria para este trabajo… Yo me ocupara sin problemas…

Hiro: Aaaah… Bueno… Pues… (Mira a Yusuke y Kuwabara) ¡Que no vuelva a pasar!

Yusuke: que niño más… ¡Aaag! ¿¡No te vienen ganas de darle un buen par de ostias!?

Kisa: Es buen chico… Pero es algo demasiado responsable… Tanto que abecés se puede hacer…

Kuwabara: … Desagradable. ¬¬

Siguieron hablando con tranquilidad a Kisa durante un buen rato, hasta que se fue todo el mundo.

Yusuke: ¿Dónde fue la gente?

Kisa: ¡Hay! ¡Se me olvido! Va a empezar el primer juego…

Todos: ¿¡Qué!?

Kisa: Quedan diez minutos para que empiece…

Kuwabara: ¡Aaaah! ¿Y que deporte es con el que se empieza…?

Kisa: Tenéis que ir a vuestras habitaciones y ver el horario.

Keiko: ¡Corred!

No perdieron más el tiempo. Al llegar a la villa olímpica se encontraron con Kurama con cara ya pálida y cansado de buscarles por todas partes.

Kurama: ¿¡Dónde os encontrabais!?

Botan: En secretaría… ¡Rápido! Dinos con que juego empezamos.

Kurama. Que conste que he apuntado lo que he podido… Porque por la tele salía un tía muy rara que bestia muy estrambóticamente y hablaba muy rápido y de forma muy extraña… Ni a mi me ha dado tiempo de apuntarlo todo…

Todos: ¡Di el deporte!

Kurama: ¡100 m! ¡100 m! ¡Es una carrera!

Kuwabra: ¡Y precisamente apuntaste a Hiei!

Yusuke: Tranquilo, me apunte a mi mismo por si acaso. ¡Vamos!

Buscaron como locos la pista de atletismo. Al encontrarla se encontraban en las gradas de los espectadores. Y justo en el centro del campo estaban los participantes calentando.

Yusuke: Voy a bajar.

Yusuke intento saltar las gradas para bajar al campo, peor llamó la atención y los guardias le detuvieron.

Kuwabara: ¡No! Ahora si que no podremos hacer nada…

Kurama: Primera medalla… Perdida… TT

Los participantes se prepararon y se pusieron en posición de salida mientras Yusuke se peleaba con los guardias para liberarse, no obstante, todos aquellos esfuerzos eran en vano… Ya que cuando se sacaba a dos de encima, cuatro más le saltaban. (Imagínense la escena… Cualquiera pensaría que esta loco…)

Una voz sonó por los micrófonos de todo el estadio.

¿Preparados?

Los participantes se pusieron de cuatro patas y levantaban el culo ligeramente. Yusuke ya estaba sostenido de manos y piernas sin poder moverse. Intentaba dar explicaciones, pero ya era tarde…

¡Ya!

Sonó un disparo y todos salieron disparados. Kurama, para no hacerse mala sangre miraba los nombres de los que corrían; Hatsuharu, Edward, Luffy, Balthier y Fausto. También salía el de Hiei, pero prefirió no mirarlo. Kuwabara estaba flipando en colores al ver al tal Fausto correr en una silla de ruedas, como corría el carbón…

Mientras el equipo de Yusuke intentaba distraerse con algo para no pensar en esa derrota segura, de no se sabe muy bien donde, salió una sobra disparada que seguía la pista 4 (la pista del equipo de Yusuke). Estaba clarísimo…

Yusuke: ¡Hiei! ¡Correeeee!

El chico que estaba que echaba humo empezó a adelantar a casi todos los de allí, hasta quedar segundo. Delante de él todavía estaba Balthier.

Balthier: ¿Qué hace un enano como tu en una pista tan grande como esta?

Hiei: ¡Adelantarte!

Hiei intenta hacer un gran espring para llegar a la meta. Pero se encuentra con un suelo frió y duro que golpea contra su nariz. ¿Se tropezó? ¡No! ¡Eso jamás! ¡Él noto perfectamente como ese tal Balthier le hizo la trabeta!

Hiei: ¡Que pedazo de ca…!

No se paro en el suelo, se levanto y continuo corriendo… 6ª posición… 5ª posición… 4ª posición… 3ª! 3ª posición! Le supero aquel tal Luffy. Pero le daba la sensación de que había gato encerrado, ya que veía a su equipo (al de Luffy) haciéndole chantaje con un trozo de carne… A más, aquel sombrero de paja continuo corriendo hasta llegan donde ellos y arrebatarles el trozo de carne pero para su desgracia la pelirroja del equipo le dio una torta, le arrebato el trozo de carne y le dijo que debía haber quedado primero…

Por un televisor gigante se vio la repetición… A Hiei le fue de un pelo de no ser superado por Hatsuharu.

Las posiciones fueron las siguientes:

Balthier

Luffy

Hiei

Hatsuharu

Edward

Fausto

Lo llevaron hasta unos pilares, él se puso en el que había un 3 grande, y le entregaron una medalla de bronce.

Finalmente se acerco a los de su equipo y se seco el sudor de la frente.

Yusuke: Empezaba a pensaba que no vendrías.

Hiei: Bueno… Decidí pasarme por aquí… Uff… Nunca antes me sentí tan cansado… Si no he corrido nada…

Tiduj: Eso se debe a nuestro sistema de nuestro DTTP (Disminución de todo tipo de poderes) Gracias a una tecnología avanzada hemos creado una maquina que emite unas ondas que hacen como una especie de campo que rodea todo el paisaje donde se celebran los juegos, gracias a esas ondas, todos l aquellos que tienen poderes sobrenaturales quedan "inútiles". Más o menos… Nuestra tecnología no es tan avanzada como parece… Así que más que nulos… Quedan disminuidos… Sino, la maquina se llamaría ATTP (Anulado de todo tipo de poderes).

Yusuke le tapa la boca, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanta cháchara.

Kuwabara: Que toca ahora Kurama?

Kurama: Pues… Salto con pértiga.

Botan: Dejádmelo a mí. En el entrenamiento del mundo espiritual se me da muy bien.

Continuara…

Humm… No hay mucho que aclarar. Los que conocen las series ya saben mejor los caracteres de los personajes. Por si acaso no ha quedado claro el equipo "balneario funavi" pertenece a la serie Shaman king, el equipo "bolita de arroz" a Fruits basket, el equipo "Sombrero de paja" a One Piece, el equipo "Acero" a Fullmetal Alchemist y el equipo Nintendo y Play Station seria; Link, Zelda, Sheik de the legend of Zelda. Balthier y Fran de Final fantasy XII. Auron, Lulu y Waka de Final fantasy X y Presea y Zelos de Tales of Shimponya. No me extraña que se peleen por el nombre... XD

En fin… Espero que dejen Rebiws. Dew!!


End file.
